This invention relates to a defensive baton, more especially a defensive baton for use by joggers and runners to fend off attack by animals, for example, dogs.
Jogging and running are popular activities in North America. Many joggers and runners engage in this activity in city and suburban streets and other areas in which animals, such as dogs roam.
The sight of a jogger or runner moving quickly often incites animals, particularly dogs, to give chase and sometimes attack.
Joggers and runners are usually lightly clad and have no means of fending off such an attack.
Mail delivery personnel while on duty face similar problems even though they may be walking.
The present invention seeks to provide a baton which can be used by joggers, runners and the like to fend off or discourage attack.
The invention also seeks to provide such a baton, which is light in weight so that it can be readily carried during physical exertion.
Still further the invention seeks to provide such a baton which can be used to strike animals without unduly harming them, so as to discourage attack.